Bleach: The Intrusion
by RGaijin
Summary: Lisa decides to pamper herself with a little well deserved alone time when a house less of her fellow visoreds is left completely at her disposal. Rose/Lisa lemon-ish.


The Intrusion

Bleach

A Rose and Lisa Fan Fiction

* * *

It was rare for the place the visoreds called their home in the living world to be so empty. Hiyori, Love and Hachi had gone out moments ago to visit Urahara and Lisa had the place all to herself. As much as she enjoyed their company, she liked being all alone even more sometimes and having the whole place to herself even better! It meant it would be very quiet and she could do whatever she wanted without worrying about any of them seeing her. Heck, she could walk around naked if she wanted to. At that thought, she realised she needed a bath after spending the past two hours training. She was hot, sweaty and in need of a bath.

Yes, it really was a good thing they were all out, she thought as she slipped out of each layer of clothing and headed to bathroom, leaving a trail of garments in her wake. Lisa turned the tap on, adjusting the warmth of the water and added her favorite bubble bath. As the tub filled she went to admire her naked form before the mirror. She did like what she saw and even allowed one of those rare smiles to light up her features. The dark haired women then gently laid her glasses over the surface of the sink, reaching to untie her long braid and once her raven wisps were loose she combed her fingers through them then shook her head from side to side allowing the mane to lushly frame either side of her face as squinted at her own image.

Maybe she should keep her hair loose like this more often, it actually did look pretty good this way. By now the bath was full and it was time to sink into those inviting bubbles and just forget about everything else. Damn, this felt good. She let out a loud, long winded sigh, sinking further in until just her head was the only thing seen over the sea of soft white fuzzies.

This was nice, very nice. She couldn't recall the last time she had actually had a bath. It was normally just showers and they were quick too but this was well, very relaxing. No wonder Rojuro made such a fuss about long baths and she did make fun of him for it. But it now seemed the joke was on her. Ah well, thank goodness he wasn't around to see this.

Curse him for invading her thoughts, she pouted stretching her legs a little above the water.

Lisa was relaxed, very relaxed. And soon her mind wandered to something _interesting_ slid lower, her nose now above the water, long shapely legs parted as her fingers idly stroked the insides her thighs, slowly, tenderly then moved over the top of her mound. She massaged it the lips, paying them as much attention as could. That felt good. She could feel herself getting turned on and when her fingers slid past her folds, she felt just how much she was. Eyes closed, she explored herself. Making soft circular motions over the labia, followed by the teasing and fluttering touches over her clit. The more she massaged the more she sighed and let out long, low exhales. As her touch grew bolder, her breathing grew shallo, turning more laboured. She arched her back, hips bucking forward and drew back her head. Until—

"Oh…" Loud gasp of an exhale. "R-Rojuro.." That might have been a little too loud but she didn't really care. No one was around to hear anyway. Her chest rose and fell a little fast as she rode the waves of pleasure that soared through her.

It wasn't until she opened her eyes with her drawn back head, did she actually see the man she was fantasizing about standing right there, intruding in on her private time. She could feel the heat crawling up her cheeks and the woman reflexively frowned.

_Oh crap._

* * *

**Omake:**

As mortified as she she had been she decided to leave her hiding place after about an hour passed and sought him out, knowing he would be around since he there was no way his visit to the human world was going to be that short. Wrapping a towel around her form, midnight hair dripping wet over her shoulders, Lisa found him lounging in the living room and marched over to him reached for his ear and pulled. Rose yelped at that sharp yank and bolted to a stand, giving the woman one of his childish pouts as he whined.

"Aah-! Ow ow ow! That's sensitive!" He cringed pitifully and clung to her arm.

She released her tight hold because she could feel how heated the ear's grown in short span of time and instead folds her arms defensively across her chest, she forgot to wear her glasses in her haste to find him so his face was kind of blurry to her.

"Big baby."

Rose whined and clutched his abused ear, pouting at her somewhat childishly. "Was that really necessary...? And here I was thinking I would do the right thing and visit when I had a day off." He grumbled a little, he can't really complain though after what he's seen.

She wrinkled her nose at his expression. Damn him and his childish pouts. "You could have called." That frown continued. "You saw nothing. You heard nothing. And if you even speak about that, I might just decide to keep that ear."

He gave a long-winded sigh and gave up the pouting, even though his ear still stung, brushing back his hair with his fingers. "I could have, and you could have locked the door." He teased, at the risk of bodily injury, giving an amused snort at the threat. "Alright alright, it's not like we all haven't done that once in a while though. Besides, your towel's slipping."

Of course he had to do exactly the opposite of what she'd just said and speak about it, her cheeks grew a furious shade of red and she averted her gaze from his choosing to focus on a point past his head that was clearer than his face right now- "Done what? I don't know what you're talking about..." She muttered, fixing her towel.

Rose resisted the urge to chuckle as he watched her face turn such a lovely shade, knowing better then to push her too hard when her ego is already bruised, he settled for a playful smile. "Nothing, dearheart~ Now why don't you finish whatever it is you were doing and then you can fill me in on all the things I've missed out on~"

Lisa pouted at that chuckle because she knew what he was chuckling about. "I'm done. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get dressed. You can go make yourself a sandwich or something." Waving a dismissive hand at him, she turned to leave but before she actually left the room, she paused by the door and turned to him.

"I hate you."

Rose covered a smirk with his hand and shook his head a little at Lisa's antics, endlessly amused by that cute pout. He watched her leave, eyes slipping over her body in memory of what he saw, before she turned to face him once again then blew her a playful kiss

"I hate you too~"

* * *

Author's note: This one shot started as a drabble from a prompt to an ask meme. It's my first attempt writing Lisa and Rose and though I love them together I'm kinda new to their dynamic. But I think they make a very adorable couple. The omake part was an rp with my lovely rp partner theatricasymphonia who rps a very lovely Rojuro.


End file.
